There's More To You (Shino Aburame Romance FanFiction)
by ShaiBlackCat
Summary: The Summer Festival is coming up! Naruto seeks Shino Out to see if he would be tagging along but Shino has other plans. A Mysterious girl from the Hidden Rain has caught Shino's attention. A story filled with Longing and Desire - Lengthy Story with a more Literate Approach. Depressing themes and more.


In the outskirts of the hidden rain was a village. It was where those who didn't work for the industry lived. Those that originated from the hidden rain were known as Hanzo, Pain and Konan. They were long defeated by the Hidden leaf's military. They gave the hidden rain a bad name and in such the village was punished for their creations. A once powerful and noble village which produced prodigy's of ninja kind were no longer allowed to push their children to the limits and to disband abandonment of anyone less than perfect. The elders of the village created a caste system so they could "Bribe" the lesser to stop breeding. So that in another form only great ninja blood would continue to flow. Prodigy's were once again harnessed for their power and sent to Hidden Rain Academy - there they would learn to take down the Hidden Leaf and regain the power they had lost.

However that would never come to be for the Hidden Leaf had other plans.

Among the lesser was Reina. A female with pale blonde hair and stark blue eyes. She wanted to be like the prodigy's more than anything. She trained with every fiber of her being to become worthy of the academy - Only to fail. An only child of her family she was their last hope of changing their title. Reina's father came to her one day with his Ninja headband and gifted it to her. "Here." He said, lovingly looking down to his daughter. "I think you deserve this." Reina looked at his palm questioningly "But...But why? I can't do water jutsu like everyone else. I focus, I do the symbols but nothing happens."

She clenched her fists feeling the fury swell inside of her. "I don't deserve it, father." He simply smiled. Taking the headband and tying it around her neck. Looking to the sky as the clouds formed and prepared for another months worth of rain. "Everything takes time, Reina. Thanks to the clouds our village almost never sees the sun. All we see is rain. Yet every day you train I feel the warmth of the sun inside of me. There's a lot more to being a ninja than Ninjutsu."

Reina touched the Hidden Rain's Symbol on the band - allowing the anger to flow out with a deep sigh. "I will make you and mom proud, father. One day - I will become stronger than those genetically blessed." They sat together that night and watched the next months worth of rain pass. "I think we should head inside, it's getting late." "I'd like to train harder in the rain tonight father. I'll come home by sunrise." He nodded and headed back to the lesser village - Little did she know that would be the last time she'd ever speak to her father again.

\- Years had passed but little had changed. The Lesser village was long destroyed by their own kind. Reina was the last of her bloodline and ever since she grew to love less. The rain almost seemed darker, like a poison she would have to endure. Hiding from the Hidden Rain she was pushed towards an over flowing lake - to live by it and the forest. Growing from her solitude the female began to harness an understanding of her chakra. It was nothing special but she could control small portions of water. The droplets of rain had soon parted from her body - keeping her dry while she lived off of the land. It was like she created a force-field preventing herself from ever being touched by the rain. She harnessed the small droplets and created blades, it wasn't long before they dissipated but with the time they were equipped she had created a hole into a large tree and thus made her home within. Overtime Reina's hatred for the hidden rain village made her curious about their rival - The Hidden Leaf. Her rare visits to the edge of the territory caused for occasional encounters with Traders. There they would discuss festivals and current events with each village they've been to. The summer solstice was around the corner and the Hidden Leaf was going to be throwing an annual event. Flowers and all. Reina dismissed such an event as a silly past time. Ninja's enjoying themselves was unheard of. "You should give it a chance, Reina. There are plenty of Bachelors that would love your company." She shrugged her shoulders and dismissed the trader, heading back to her Tree. "Heh, Bachelors. What does he know? It's not like I could afford a dress anyway."

*Meanwhile in the Hidden Leaf*

Naruto was busy pestering his fellow Ninja about who they would take to the Festival. "Enough Naruto, It's none of your business." Stated Sakura - clearly annoyed. "Oh come on Sakura, surely you know who everyone is going with? We spent all this time on missions, I just want to know who's going."

Sakura Sighed and gave in. "Hinata is clearly going with you, I'm going to hang with TenTen,Lee and Kiba. Lets see...Shikamaru is busy, Choji is still pestering him to come anyway."

Naruto rubbed his head in thought "Aren't we missing someone?"

Sakura counted on her hand "Neji is gone, and so is Sauske."

Naruto nodded "Yeah but what about...Shino?"

Sakura thought for a moment curious about Shino. "I know he's a good guy but he's busy being... you know, Shino. He is probably busy catching bugs or something - how should I know?"

Naruto nodded and decided to run off and find Shino, Determined to see if he would come rejoin the team. It took Naruto a few hours but eventually he got information on Shino's location and greeted him. Arms above his head and a dopey grin Naruto shouted. "Hey Shino!"

The stoic male turned to face Naruto with hands in his pockets. He was heading towards the Hidden Rain village in a self appointed mission. "Naruto." He returned the greeting.

"So The Summer Festival is coming up and i was wondering if you'd be going?" Naruto asked, lowering his arms while continuing to walk towards his friend.

Shino was quiet before shaking his head in No. "I might make it back from my mission but I can't make that promise."

Immediately Naruto tried to change Shino's mind. "Oh come on! There's going to be lots of food, everyone is going to be there. Fireworks, food, Girls, Food, Lots of Ramen, A few Dances, Food. It'll be fun!"

Shino raised his hand to dismiss Naruto. "I see. Alright I'll think about it."

Naruto: "You Better! I promise it'll be lots of fun you just gotta try it!"

Shino simply stared at Naruto - Causing the Shinobi to step back.

"A-alright Shino, See you there."

They parted ways and Shino turned back to his path.

\- Reina was looking to the rainy sky in thought. She wondered if it was true, a day ninja came together and acted like normal people. It bothered her in a sense. That wasn't how the hidden rain operated. They had to train their whole lives - Dedicate their bodies to a cause. Although she wasn't a prodigy the same mindset was in her family tree. You have to dedicate your life to one goal. Yet... She felt some sort of desire to be like those Ninja. Not have to live in such a strict society. Status not to be so important. Be among civilians with no chakra... That had to have been some kind of love she'd never felt. She punched her tree in a sudden rage. "No. Pull yourself together. You are an enemy of the Leaf you must understand that." "But.." She sighed, releasing the rage. "I need to prove myself to the hidden rain. They must regret punishing the innocent."

Deep down Reina believed that no matter how hard she trained, how hard she tried she just wasn't a prodigy. That it wasn't possible to go above and beyond for her genetics weren't bred to be that way. Even the Fabled Uzumaki who defeated them came from a family with a strong chakra line. That kind of doubt in herself came up once in awhile, usually when the rain was unusually strong. Her only solution was to jump through the trees and head towards the large lake, the Eye of the storm where the rain was lighter. She would allow the rain to soak her body so that she could cry and pretend her tears didn't exist. However she wasn't alone this time. Reina encountered a male. She immediately stopped so that she could focus. The male was cloaked in Hidden Leaf Gear, He appeared to have black goggles and a mask of some sort. What bothered her was the amount of bugs surrounding him. It was as if the insects were being commanded.

The tears stopped flowing for she needed to show strength. He was technically on Hidden Rain property which meant she had every right to question him. If he was a spy she would destroy him and prove herself. Perhaps then she wouldn't have a target on her back and be welcomed as a prodigy. Swiftly and quietly the female jumped from the tree and landed a few feet before the male.

"What are you doing here?" She demanded. The male simply stared at her in silence as the insects continued to do whatever he was commanding them to do. Reina's short temper showed as she asked again. "Seriously? You're making me ask again? Are you deaf or something?"

Shino: "I'm just surprised."

Reina blinked and looked around. "What do you mean?" She shouted. Her teeth seemed sharper than normal, but it could have just been the rain blurring her face.

Shino: "It's obvious you're afraid of insects."

Instantly Reina's confidence was shut down. She looked down at her feet and saw that her chakra that warded off the rain was warding off the insects. (H-How did he know? Am I that obvious?) "Well most people don't like insects okay, Nice guess." She retorted. Hands on hips she glared at the male.

Shino: "..." The male raised his palm and the insects seemed to retreat back to him. Giving Reina more reason to calm down.

"Y-You didn't answer my question about why you were here. That symbol on your band means you're from the hidden leaf. Don't you know the hidden leaf isn't liked around here."

Shino: "If you must know..." Shino held out his palm and there was a large blue beetle, only native to the Hidden Rain.

Reina blinked in confusion. "You came here for a beetle?"

Shino: "Yes."

Reina didn't understand why some guy would risk a fight for some blue beetle. It was just so unlike a ninja. "Okay, you got the beetle, now leave."

Shino: "I didn't get your name."

Reina: "It's noneofyourbusiness you got what you came for now leave or else."

Shino simply turned and headed back towards the hidden leaf without question. It was to easy, and thus Reina was suspicious of the man. However she didn't bother fighting him because she knew the hidden rain wouldn't be impressed by killing some guy that wanted a bug. She headed back towards her Tree and let it slide.

\- Kiba was sitting at the noodle shop with Shino surprised by his desire to talk to him. "So what was it you wanted to talk about, Shino?" Kiba said with a mouthful of soup in his mouth.

Shino:"I met someone and I just wanted to talk about her."

Kiba spit the soup from his mouth in complete shock, and nearly choked. "Her!? W-What?" Shino took a drink of water and simply nodded.

Kiba: "Did you get a name?"

Shino: "I'm working on it." He raised his palm watching the blue beetle that he had captured the other day.

Kiba: "Ohhhkay...What was it you wanted to talk about?"

Shino: "She didn't want to hurt any of the insects. Despite being terrified of them. She used her chakra so that she wouldn't have to touch

them and thus avoided hurting them."

Kiba: "Maybe she's so scared of them she didn't want them to touch her. I don't get what the big deal is, man."

Shino: "...It's unlike someone to not want them to die."

Kiba of course ignored Shino during his last statement for he was catching Naruto up on the situation.

Naruto: "SHINO, YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!?"

Shino was so busy in his thoughts he didn't realize Naruto was there.

Shino: "No. I'm just curious about her."

Naruto was beyond excited and ran off to tell the entire village Shino had a girlfriend. Shino glared at Kiba for not paying attention and giving Naruto the wrong information. Kiba responded in a Not my fault- Gesture.

Kiba: "Goodluck Man. Maybe you should ask this mysterious woman to the festival."

Shino simply stayed quiet as Kiba walked away to busy himself with the others.

A Day had passed as Shino began to head out. Upon his door was a Note from Kiba stated as follows: -Shino, We have a mission. Meet Hinata and I here. Shino allowed his insects to devour the note and ran over to their location. Kiba was waving with a sharp grin on his face. Hinata shyly stood next to Kiba.

Kiba: "Yo! You ready for the mission?"

Shino: "What are the details?"

Hinata: "I-It's about your girl. We are going to gather information on her."

Kiba: "That's Right. She's from the Hidden Rain, judging by that beetle you're fantasizing about. Akamaru got her scent from it yesterday. We're all ready to go."

Shino: "We can't just spy on her..."

Kiba: "Heh, Don't tell me you didn't plant a beetle in her area."

Shino Flushed. "I just wanted her name."

Hinata: "It's instinct for you Shino, We understand."

The group headed towards the hidden rain and followed to Reina's Location. There the group stayed surrounded in the trees. Kiba had trouble finding anythings scent this deep in the storm. Any scent was washed away. However that's why Hinata was there.

Kiba: "Hinata, Does your byakugan see anything?"

Hinata did her jutsu and quickly blushed. "Y-Yeah..."

Kiba: "Well what is it?"

Hinata: "Um..."

Kiba: "Spit it out Hinata!"

Hinata Looked to Shino in response "She's bathing in the lake."

Shino instantly blushed and coughed slightly. Kiba held back a laugh. "Should we do a frontal assault, Shino?" Kiba said Shino grew defensive "Absolutely, Not." Hinata sighed in relief. They were going to wait it out.

Reina was bathing in the lake - The rain helped wash away the soap in her long blonde hair. Her pale chest slightly floated in the water. She dipped herself into the water and exploded out. Using her chakra to help dry her off she put her hidden rain outfit. She grew tense and wasn't sure why. She looked around the forest searching for any intruders. She felt like she was being watched but she couldn't figure out what was going on. She quickly ran off to her tree and waited to see if the feeling would go away. She didn't feel any different and tried to figure out how to go about it.

"I'm being watched...I need to figure out who." She jumped into the trees and began running. Eventually she could hear a pattern - The rain was being disturbed, there were outsiders here. She thought back to the bug man who wanted to know her name and wondered if he was back. He must have been a spy - It was time to destroy them. Reina began collecting chakra and the rain inside her palms. She released a scalding hot breath of water to steam in the tree branches. The Ninja's jumped from the trees and landed on the ground. Reina still in trees shouted down to the bug guy.

"I KNEW IT WAS YOU. I KNEW YOU WERE A SPY! I can't BELIEVE YOU. Who are these people!?"

Kiba and Hinata looked to Shino who was up front and staring back at Reina. "My Name is Shino Aburame, And these are my Teammates."

Reina was still outraged "Why are you spying on me?"

Shino: "Because... I think I have feelings for you and I wanted to confirm it."

Instant Shock came from Reina as she couldn't find any words. Hinata and Kiba were also quiet - They've never seen Shino confront a girl in this way. Reina tried to conjure up some sort of courage to continue her questioning despite feeling her heart flutter. She couldn't feel her legs, She didn't want to jump down to face him - that would be to much for her. She Simply shook with some kind of mixed feeling of confusion, embarrassment and rage.

Hinata stepped forward and looked to Reina

"Please, would you just listen? Shino wants to get to know you... Wont you give it a try?"

Reina blinked looking to the female with the grey eyes. She had some kind of calmness inside of her - it made Reina calm, Hinata seemed like the person who would do anything for her friend. It was clear they didn't want to hurt Reina and that made her feel sick inside. Her whole life spent running and training only for Luck to bring Leaf Shinobi asking for her to give them a chance. "I-I..." Reina's eyes welled up in tears. She stood tall and jumped down to face Shino.

Reina: "My name Is Reina Amaya. . ."

Shino: "That's a beautiful name."

Hinata and Kiba left Shino alone with Reina, Giving them some time to speak alone.

Shino: "Would you come with me?"

Reina: "Where are we going?"

Shino simply smiled under his mask and started walking to the border of the leaf village. The Rain and heat of the leaf village created a type a humidity - Perfect for insect breeding. Reina hadn't been in weather like this before and grew tense. Shino lightly grabbed her palm and lifted it. There a beautiful golden butterfly landed upon her.

Shino: "Your village creates the perfect climate for these insects. Under the right circumstances anything can thrive."

Reina looked up to Shino and then back to the butterfly. "You don't know anything about me..."

Shino: "That's why I'm here."


End file.
